Never Again
by pexylexy
Summary: Damon/Stefan, written for the prompt "first time after being turned", rated M for a reason, reviews are love


Stefan gasped when his shoulder blades connected with the bedroom wall, the whole room seeming to shake with the impact.

"Damon…" Stefan watched as his brother's lips quirked into a smug smirk at the breathy whisper, insistent fingers pushing under his shirt and playfully trailing up his ribs and up till they tweaked a nipple to hardness.

"Isn't it fascinating how everything feels just so much more…" Damon's lips moved to his ear, the warm breath ghosting over sensitive skin as Damon breathed out the last word, chasing a shiver down his brother's spine. "… in_tense_?"

Stefan could barely muster a nod as skilled fingers undid his pants and unceremoniously pushed inside, long fingers curling teasingly around his achingly hard cock.

Damon's tongue flicked out to lick his pulse point, sharp teeth softly grazing the skin with just enough pressure to make him feel it but not hard enough to draw blood. Stefan shivered in Damon's grip, the sensations having increased tenfold in comparison to before. "Damon, please?"

"Always so eager, little brother… so wanting." Damon taunted but tightened his fingers around Stefan's cock nonetheless, a groan escaping the younger brother. "Can't you just imagine what it will feel like to finally have me inside you? Taking you?"

Their eyes met for a moment, Damon's head cocking to the right as yet another smile spread over his lips at the sight of Stefan's glazed eyes. "Oh yes, you can imagine, can't you, little brother?"

Damon moved in that bit closer, their mouths only a hair's breadth apart. "And you want it."

The weak protest died on Stefan's lips as soon as they were captured by Damon's in a hungry, demanding kiss that did nothing to betray his brother's desire to possess him, every single playful flick of tongue and slide of lips against Stefan's own just another way to remind him who he really belonged to. Stefan shamelessly moaned into his brother's mouth, eliciting a quiet chuckle that went through his every being, his skin tingling with the vibrations. "Turn around for me, brother."

For a moment Damon's hold on him eased up and Stefan followed his brother's order, blood rushing loudly in his ears, Damon's sweet scent filling his nostrils, skin tingling wherever his skin touched his brother's, his whole body aching for the familiar presence to mold against his back.

Damon didn't disappoint, hands pushing his pants and underwear down his legs to pool around his ankles and then there it was, hot but cool flesh against his own, his brother's hot erection pressing to his ass and Stefan couldn't help the slow grind of his hips, eliciting a breathless moan from Damon. "C'mon Damon…"

The husk in Stefan's voice caused a growl to rip from Damon's chest as he trailed a finger down his brother's spine, one finger entering the younger brother roughly. Stefan bucked his hips back against the intrusion, a keening moan falling from his parted lips when a second finger followed, Damon's lips coming up against his ear again. "You're ready for this, Stef?"

Stefan nodded breathlessly, a groan ripping from his chest when Damon finally breached him with a long, slow thrust of his hips and if it hadn't been for the arm curling around his chest seconds later, Stefan was sure his knees sure would have given out from the intense pleasure that came with the familiar feeling of his big brother inside of him. "Christ Damon… _move_, please?"

The sensations of skin dragging against skin was so much more intense than Stefan remembered it being, a tingle, a burn, something he couldn't find the words to describe, when Damon withdrew just to sheath himself fully only moments later.

The movements were strangely controlled for Damon's standards as he gently pricked Stefan's shoulder with sharp teeth, agile tongue soothing the punctures and an unabashed moan ghosting over his skin when Damon first tasted his blood.

Stefan could slowly feel the control slipping in his brother's thrusts, Damon's movements harder, sharper, thrusts growing jerkier, breath coming faster and faster. "Promise me, Stefan. No woman is ever going to become between us again. Promise me."

Stefan let his head fall forward as he tried to string together a coherent answer, a gasped 'yes' the only response he managed as Damon thrust into him one last time with a sharp jerk of his hips, shuddering his release into his younger brother while his teeth buried themselves into the nape of Stefan's neck.

Stefan howled in pain and pleasure as he rested his head on Damon's shoulder, allowing his brother free access to his neck while Damon pushed him over the edge and into white hot heat with a few sure strokes of his hand on Stefan's cock. "Promise me, little brother."

The words were barely a whisper, Damon's panting harsh in his ears as his brother combed long fingers through his hair while his tongue softly flicked the healing punctures on his neck. "Never again, Damon."

Stefan turned his head to let their lips meet in a messy kiss, their foreheads resting together once they pulled apart. "Ever. Only you."


End file.
